Cool Summer
by Ayane Hayabusa
Summary: When Ryu Hayabusa gives Ayane tickets to a surprise area, odd things start to happen
1. Default Chapter

Cool Summer  
  
Warning: Some Kasumi Bashing (Ayane Forever!) and some romance not suitable for anyone 9 and under  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DOA  
  
It was a typical summer morning when I woke up to the sound of my doorbell ringing. I was only wearing a tank top and panties but that didn't matter; I just wanted to get this over with, so I walked to the door without putting on my robe. I checked the mirror to see if my hair looked messy, which it did so I just combed it out real quick and opened the door.  
  
" Hey, Ryu, what do you want," I said in monotone I was obviously still sleepy because my eyes where droopy, after all, it was only 5:30 a.m. Ryu Hayabusa walked in and sat on my messy bed, " Umm, nice pajamas, very conservative.", he said with a faint smile. " Shut up you pervert, It's extremely conservative considering my half-sister has slept naked since she turned thirteen," I replied sternly. He laid back and sighed, " nice bed you've got here, a Serta?". " No, it's a Simmons;" I sat next to him and stroked his hair.   
  
It's been about a month since I started going out with Ryu. Kasumi was jealous and I often got threat calls from Hitomi. I actually liked it when they where mad at me. I kind of felt victorious, since I've got 'Hitomi's Man', or ' Kasumi's night in shining armor'. I was the victor and they could do nothing about it. After all, he was at my house, not theirs.   
  
" Now, Let me get to the point, Love" he sat up immediately and pulled out two tickets. " Are those, plane tickets? Did you go and buy us a trip somewhere?" I said a bit shocked. " Well, I didn't buy them, I won them, you see, I..." I cut him off immediately. " Don't you start being like Zack! Gambling is illegal in Japan and you know it!", I shouted at him forgetting that the neighbors where sleeping. " And you, being a Kounichi is illegal also dear." he tapped me on the head and continued " You see, I was walking home and some guys invited me to play poker with them, I won and got us these tickets to somewhere, the tickets say it's a surprise destination. There was originally four tickets and I gave them to Hayate and Helena, you don't mind do you?". I shook my head and sighed, " Helena is my friend now ever since we where partners on Zack's Island, and Hayate is cool too, as long as you didn't invite Kasumi". He hugged me and smiled, " you see, now that's the personality that made me ask you out instead of Kasumi". I smirked, at least SOMEBODY liked me better than my dumb sister.  
  
" So when are we leaving?" I walked to my kitchen to prepare us some tea. He followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, " tomorrow, dear". I almost dropped my favorite mug, " WHAT! TOMORROW?" I screamed, yet again forgetting the neighbors. " I'm sorry, Ayane for telling you last minute but I was busy at work and I only had time to tell you now, so please be ready by tomorrow.". I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.  
  
After we had our tea he went to work and I had to stay home and pack. I packed a whole lot of clothes considering I had no idea how long I was going top be there. I sighed and looked up, " this better be good". I said to myself. As I crawled into bed I curiously lifted up all my sheets and read the little label that said ' Serta Perfect Sleeper'. So he was right... it is a Serta. 


	2. Happy Birthday Ayane!

Cool Summer   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Note: I'm thinking of making this PG-13 please tell me what you think  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or it's characters. I don't own anyone so that is that!  
  
The next morning I woke up to the sound of bacon frying. I stood up and looked around wondering who the heck was in my kitchen. I put on my robe and was ready to kick some serious ass. Another reason why I was mad was that someone was cooking MY food, with MY frying pan on MY stove. Stupid retard better watch out because he won't know what hit him.  
  
I slowly snuck up on my intruder expecting him not to notice me but then all of a sudden when I threw a fist at him he grabbed it. I was shocked. How could he have noticed me? But then he twisted my arm and threw me on the floor. I looked at him gasping and he smiled and kneeled down laughing a bit. I nearly laughed at the sight of Ryu in an apron. But I decided to be as serious as possible.  
  
" What the hell was that about?" I shouted at him madly as I sat up. "I was just preparing you breakfast, Ayane, today's going to be a long day," he replied casually. I smacked my head, realizing today was the day we go on our surprise vacation. " Guess I better shower then shouldn't I?" I said faintly. He smiled and nodded, " I have a surprise for you when you get out."  
  
After taking a quick shower I put on a purple t-shirt and low-rise blue jeans. As I walked into my kitchen I saw a big bowl filled with Marrons Glaces. I nearly squealed and hugged him. " OH! Thank You!!!", I shouted happily and he hugged me smiling. " Guess what day it is?" he asked me, kissing my forehead as we walked to my bed, " My Birthday!", I responded cheerfully. I loved Marrons Glaces since I was a kid. It's delicious. It's sugar glazed chestnuts that my mother used to give me occasionally. " Oh, and here." He gave me a pretty golden bracelet with a butterfly pattern on it. I looked at it with a faint smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was speechless. It was the same bracelet I had when I was a little girl but I lost it when another girl stole it from me. My foster-father gave it to me, so I treasured it dearly.  
  
Since I was so shocked I just whispered in his ear that I loved him. He kissed me and we just stared at each other for a few minutes.   
  
Then all of a sudden my door slammed open and Hayate stood at my door with an Aloha shirt and shades on, " LET US GO ON VACATION!". I snapped back to reality, " Hayate, brother... why are you in my house?". He shrugged, " Because, your door was unlocked, and our plane leaves in about an hour and a half." I gasped and grabbed my bags and ran out of my apartment and tried opening Ryu's car door. Ryu slowly walked down a bit disappointed and unlocked the door and we both got in. I remembered the Marrons Glaces and the bracelet and ran back inside my apartment and got my presents then ran back out and hopped in the car and we zoomed off to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayane: This was so mushy... but I did miss that bracelet. Still, no excuse for the cheesiness   
  
Ryu: *crosses fingers* Please no lemons  
  
Author: No worries Ryu * tap* *tap* this is PG not NC-17  
  
Ryu: *sighs*  
  
Ayane: How about tomatoes? I like tomatoes especially in my Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki Sandwich from Subway! Eat Fresh!  
  
Author: She doesn't get it -_-' 


End file.
